


Consume This Fire With A Lick Of Your Lips

by yourstrulydana



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulydana/pseuds/yourstrulydana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>working at NASA is a beautiful thing, Harry'd always say. It brings new adventures everyday. Louis' his favorite adventure. Except Louis' blind. Harry counts Louis his lifelines. Then, it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consume This Fire With A Lick Of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also about my brother's disease in a way. it inspired the idea and i hope you all enjoy this, and if not, leave your opinions! this is my first ever work, thank you x

I wish if I could be a change, a one inspired by you. So every time you take a breath, you keep in mind that I'm trying too. Fearless. Emotionless. Way too helpless. And it's times like these I wonder what made me think you'd want to be my lifeline? I guess it's the love and adoration that washes over your features when I tell you I've made you blueberry pancakes. Who knows, may even be because of how I always remind you that you're the loveliest but you'd shrug it off with a new subject. Maybe the soft of the blue waves in your eyes whenever your sad. Or maybe even the grimace on your lips because I forgot to fold the laundry again. I thought you'd want to be my lifeline because–you're in love.

But that's what I've done wrong, I thought and I thought, but I didn't know. You were suffering but I never knew; oh my boy, what did I do? I promised to built you up and never knock you down, yet that's all I seem to do. Let me remind you of what we've been thorough, don't you love me, Lou? And I thought home was where you are but I guess that's false too.

 

~

"Lou?" My lips formed the familiar name, making Louis turn to the action of my voice.

"Recite me a poem" Lips moved sleepily, voice still husky.

He laughs. A big, beautiful belly laugh. Where he throws his head back on the pillows and open his mouth wide, with erupting giggles sounding from the pit of his stomach. "What do you have in mind, Haz?" The soft blue eyed man spoke, closing his eyes as I examined his features.

His feathery brown golden hair sticking in every direction, his long eyelashes fanning on his blushed, rosy cheeks, his chin growing that layer of scruff, lips pink and thin and pressed into a line. Bare chest that's now tanned golden, sun-kissed skin and as silk, hands intertwined together on his soft pudge that he hates so much, but I never fail to love it unconditionally. Loving him unconditionally.

"I don't know, E. E. Cummings by any chance?" I ask, wrapping an arm around the boy's chest as I tried to bring him closer. A chuckle escaped his look as he pursed his lips. His thin, pink lips then stretched into a smile.

"My mind is  
A big hunk of irrevocable nothing   
Which touch and  
Taste and smell and hearing and sight Keep hitting and  
Chipping with sharp fatal tools  
In an agony of sensual chisels I perform   
Squirms of  
Chrome and execute strides of cobalt  
Nevertheless I  
Feel that I cleverly am being altered That I slightly am  
Becoming something a little different, In fact  
Myself  
Hereupon helpless i utter lilac shrieks And scarlet  
Bellowings..." Louis recites My Mind Is and I smile softly kissing his chest softly.

"I love listening to your voice" I tell him, making his lips to curl into a lopsided smile.

"You love everything about me" Louis replies sarcastically as his blue irises stare at the ceiling.

It's 5 A.M. The birds still sleeping soundlessly, the soft swaying of branches and leaves due to the windy, chilling air. The air conditioner is off as I examine my Louis. I sigh fondly.

"You're staring at me, aren't you?" Louis asks softly, a soft color of rose coating his cheeks, lips painted in a wide smile.

"How did you know?" I ask curiously, biting my lip.

"You went silent... And you sighed" Louis replied turning his face to the right, his blue irises staring elsewhere.

"I love your eyes" I spoke softly as I brushed a finger tip under his eyes, love filling my veins.

"Haz.." Louis squeaked, bringing his hand to his mouth as he giggled. The widest smile breaking on my face.

"Aren't you sleepy, little one?" I ask frowning, eyes trailing to the electric clock that flashed the numbers 5:26 in bold.

"Mhmm, no, wanna stay till you go to work" Louis spoke as he slowly buried his head in my neck, sniffling softly, making me laugh.

"Are you sure baby?" I ask, suddenly feeling sad at the thought of going to work and leaving him back in a cold bed.

"'M sure, H" He replied, nuzzling my neck with his little nose, making a faint blush to creep up my neck, suddenly feeling hot.

"Why don't you go to your class today babe? Ms. Gordon told me they're taking Edgar Allen Poe this month!" I spoke ecstatically, trying to cheer him up and motivate him to go. It was silent for a few moments.

"Did you know that Annabel Lee was the last poem Edgar Allen Poe wrote before he passed?" Louis mumbles, the feeling of him smiling in my neck makes me feel all soft.

"I didn't, but now I do" I spoke softly as I kiss his feathery hair, my hand softly laying on his waist.

"So, you're going?" I ask excitedly.

"We'll see, maybe. Why does it make you so happy?" Louis asks, frowning as he pulled away.

I smiled. "Because you love poetry, Lou. You love poetry so much and I love it when you tell me it. You become all smiling and glowing, it's your happiness" I answer, brushing his fringe away from his eyes.

"No, that's not true at all" Louis replies, frowning even deeper with glowing soft blues.

"Why's that?" I ask, humming as I play with his hair.

"Because you're my happiness" Louis replies, smiling softly. I beam happily, pinning him to the bed with my hand holding his wrists above his head, softly peppering kisses all over his face.

"Harry! Stop it!" Louis exclaims, giggling loudly as he squirms, trying to get out of my grip.

"I love you" I remind him, kissing his forehead softly.

"I love you" Louis replies, making me lean in and kiss him on the lips, pouring every ounce of love in it.

It's times like these that I fall in love with him a little bit more. In the A.M. Cuddling him and kissing him, holding him and just talking to him. It reminds me of how much I love him. How much we both sacrificed just to be together. How many challenges I've went though to get him and to get to him. To love him and know him is a blessing, and I don't know what I've done in my life to deserve it.

 

~

 

"Harry mate!" I heard a person yell, making me turn to the sound. I smiled as I saw Ed approaching me.

"Teddy! How're you bud?" I ask, pulling him in a hug as he laughed.

"I'm great! Being the head engineer is hard, specially working at NASA, but hey, at least I could fly a rocket" Ed spoke with a wink, making me laugh.

"And you? How's Lou?" Ed asks, and at the mention of his name, I can't help as a smile form on my lips, feeling my whole face lit up.

"Me and Lou are great, yeah" I spoke, smiling as Ed laugh.

"Styles! Sheeran! We need you here!" I heard Lydia shouting for us, making me and Ed groan.

"What's got you lads pants twisted?" She spoke in her Yorkshire accent, handing Ed his tools.

"Work has been dreadful" Ed answered, sighing in distress.

"Well, sadly for you, we got a failed engine in rocket 9" Lydia spoke, handing me my laptop.

"Again!?" Me and Ed ask in union, groaning when she nodded her head.

"Oh come on, you lot shouldn't be debby downers! Fix it and I'll give you the day off afterwards" Lydia spoke, making us nod and shake it a deal.

We walk silently out of the center and into the open field, walking to studio 5. The chilly air making me shiver through my black NASA hoodie.

"Why a computer scientist?" Ed asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked confusingly.

"Why a computer scientist? Was that, like, a dream of yours or a last result?" Ed ask curiously making me chuckle.

"No actually, I just really love science, and NASA is a cool place, if it adds up to it, I've always wanted to be an astronaut, but I didn't so I chose the second best, you know?" I explained as he laughed.

"A science degree from Yale and here you are" Ed spoke, motioning with open arms at his surroundings.

"Here I am" I confirm, smiling as we reach the studio.

"What about you?" I ask Ed curiously.

"Well, my dad was an engineer here too. I didn't really want to be one, believe it or not, I wanted to be a singer and I even used to write my own songs. But since I wasn't that good, I chose second best too. Specially since I already had an engineering degree from Oxford" He replied as he laid his tools on the table, making my eyes widen.

"Seriously!? Dude, you gotta sing me something!" I requested, making him shake his head with a chuckle.

"Did you skip the part where I said my voice wasn't that good?" He asks making me roll my eyes.

"Every person with a beautiful voice say that!" I retorted, making him snort.

"No, mate, I sound like a pig" Ed exclaimed as I smiled.

"Oink oink?" I spoke, making him roll his eyes as he swatted my arm, making me pout as he laughed and started walking away.

"Don't hit the computer scientist!" I yelled.

"Don't mock the head engineer then!" Ed replied, making me scowl.

"Now come on, we gotta fix this rocket so we can fly!" Ed yelled at me, clapping his hands as I rolled my eyes, walking his way.

Now friendships are precious. But it's about trust, honesty and actually being there for one another. I may not have many friends (you can literally count them on one hand) but Louis is everything. He teaches me things everyday, he's a beautiful person with a heart of diamond and eyes to match. I love him, but is that alone cut off?

 

~

 

"Honey I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the house, quickly welcomed by Nicole, Louis' eye watch on the road. ("He's our dog, not mine!" He'd say. "You can still cuddle him when I'm in class and you're having the day off" He'd remind me.) and Lotte, our orange kitten. I smiled as I stroke lotte's head, scratching behind her ear as she closes her eyes; I think she likes it.

"In the kitchen!" Louis replied, making me walk towards the kitchen, where I was greeted by my shirtless husband, a cup of orange juice in his hand.

"You didn't spill?" I asked.

"It wasn't me. Clementine, remember her? The girl from Ms. Gordon's class? She came over and we talked and discussed and exchanged knowledge and I was feeling thirsty so she offered to fill me a glass of orange juice and I agreed. She actually just left a few minutes ago" Louis explains and I frown.

"But you're shirtless" I spoke, making him raise a brow.

"Well, yeah, the air conditioning is broken. Have you called the repairmen?" Louis asks, trying to place the juice on the counter without spilling.

"I did, they're coming over later. Were you shirtless when she was here?" I ask, feeling a bit jealous all of a sudden (okay maybe not a bit but you get my point.)

"Yes, Harold. I was definitely shirtless" Louis replies sarcastically, rubbing his tiny hands at his eyes as he yawns.

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Louis?" I ask, frowning.

"Depends. Is it working?" He asks, smiling teasingly as I growled, stomping over to him as I picked him up, making him squeal but wrap his legs around my waist automatically, his hands wrapped around my neck.

"It is. I don't like it" I admit, pouting as he giggles.

"I do. Jealous Harry is such a turn on" Louis explains, giggling as I lean in and start peppering his neck with kisses.

"Is that so?" I murmur on his neck as he hummed out a moan.

"Oh definitely, are you gonna fuck me to sleep?" The tiny boy in my arms ask, making me shiver and feel all hot yet frown at the same time.

"Are you tired little one?" I ask, slowly walking to the room. He nods.

"I am, but I'm also turned on and have a little problem in my pants" He whispers the last part, making my hard-on even worst.

And it's times like these that I completely and shamelessly complement Louis with no fear of him protesting about it. His gorgeous body, his gorgeous eyes, even his pudge. God, I love kissing and nuzzling it so much. It's so... Louis. And it's beautiful. "But I'm fat!" He'd protest. But really, fat or not, he's beautiful. And I'd love him even if he's obese. Because that's love. It's not defined by looks. It's defined by heart. And I love Louis. Because he's my heart.

 

~

 

"Louis!" A voice booms through my ears the moment I enter Ms. Gordon's class. I smile.

"Clementine?" I ask.

"The one and only!" She replies with a a laugh.

"Hi" I greeted her kindly.

"Hello. Do you want help with tying Nicole up?" She asks as I feel her move down to play with Nicole.

"Yes please" I answer as she took the leather rope from my hands. I wait patiently for a few moments before I feel her hand wrap around my arm, leading me to my chair.

"Thank you" I thank her politely.

"You're welcome Lou!" She replied with a happy tone.

"Okay class, get seated please!" I heard Ms. Gordon's voice order as footsteps and the squeaking of chairs is being heard. A few moments and it went silent.

"So, I hope you guys liked last week's poem, The Raven, a wise man he was, wasn't he?" Ms. Gordon asks as we all hum in agreement.

"This week's poem is gonna be Annabel Lee, have any of you read it?" She asks. I slowly raised my hand as she muttered a 'very well' before going on with her class.

We talked about Poe's characteristics and his poems and even compared him to some other poets.

The class went smoothly and quietly comfortable. Everyone just talking and sharing information.

"So, if you'd choose one song you'd relate to? What'd it be?" Ms. Gordon asked the class, as some replied.

"I'd choose Lost Stars by Adam Levine" A voice spoke so softly, making me remember who its owner was.

"And why's that?" Ms. Gordon asks Christina.

"Because it speaks to me. It speaks about how youth is wasted on the young and who we really are. It just... Explains what life really is, I guess. It's beautiful and the lyrics just speak to you in so many ways" Christina answered.

"Very well, anyone else?" Ms. Gordon asked as I insecurely raised my hand.

"Ah, Louis my dear" She replied softly.

"Mine would be Skinny Love by Birdy" I answered.

"And why's that?" Ms. Gordon asks again.

"Because it's about me and my life. Like... So many people weren't patient enough to fight for me you know? Fight enough to understand me and my issues and complaints. And love. It's a hard thing. Specially since I.. I've always had my doubts. Like, I married a guy who I don't even know how he looks like. I'm in love with a guy who I count as a part of my life because I'm to afraid to count him as my lifeline. Because I feel like all of his love is wasted on me sometimes. Like it's all lies. And it's those insecurities that causes them. And it kills me how easily they come at me, like they're always hunting me. Because I'm always wishing it'd last a year more, you know?" I explain, earning a couple of hums.

"Interesting, Tomlinson" Ms. Gordon spoke before she continued on with her class.

"I could walk you home?" Clementine offered, making me smile.

"You really don't have to, I have Nicole here" I replied.

"I know but I want to, if that's okay with you" She replied and I nodded, feeling her wrap her hand around my arm again, with her holing the collar rope of Nicole in the other as we walked.

"You really love him, don't you?" She asks, and I just know who she's talking about.

"You have no idea" I replied as I appreciated the silence and the soft sound of chirping birds and kid's laughter.

 

~

 

I was awaken by the sound of shuffling and a loud thump, I quickly rubbed my eyes and looked around, quickly getting out of bed as the sound started coming from the bathroom.

I stepped inside only to be greeted with a very sick Louis hovering over the toilet as he hurled and puked.

"Oh little one" I speak, leaning down as I hold him, waiting for him to finish.

"G-Go to bed H, I smell and look disgusting right now" Louis replies with a look of distaste as I help him stand up, leading him to the sink.

"No boo, you're not, you're just sick. Again" I answer as I hand him his toothbrush with toothpaste on it.

"Probably just an upset stomach" Louis murmured before shoving the toothbrush in his mouth, brushing furiously as he looks like he's trying to take his teeth out.

"For the fourth time? Lou, I'm calling to put an appointment with a Doctor as soon as we're awake in the morning. I mean, you vomited everyday for 4 nights, that's totally not an upset stomach" I explain as he quickly rinses his mouth with the cup of water I've handed him. He opened his mouth but I rushed him to it.

"Don't argue me on this. You're really sick Louis. You're going to the Doctor's tomorrow and that's final" I reply sternly but not harshly, making him frown as I sigh, leaning in as I kissed his forehead.

"I just really care about you, Louis. And I want you to always be okay. Now come on, let's go change you into a new shirt" I spoke as I take his hand and guide him back into the room.

"Your shirt?" He mumbles as I felt my heart leap with love.

"But you'll get cold little one" I answer but he only shakes his head.

"No, your shirt" he mumbles again sleepily and I can't help but smile so wide.

"Okay baby" I reply as I remove his sweaty shirt, leaving my fingertips linger in a few places. He shivers under my fingertips as I slide my shirt on him.

"My shirt looks like a dress on you" I spoke with widening eyes as I stare at the tiny, pouting boy in front do me.

"Bed, sleepy" he mumbles almost incoherently as I feel my heart explode from the overload of cuteness. I walk over to him and pick him up, making him wrap his legs around my waist.

Once in bed where we lay, all wrapped up and comfy, with his head on my chest and my eyes closed, he taps my chest 3 times. I peak an eye open.

"Do you want anything little one?" I ask as his head was laid on my chest, his cheeks flush a soft rosy color.

"Night night kisses" He replied with a shy smile and I felt all the air getting knocked out of my chest.

"You don't have to–" He speaks but I cut him off, sitting up right as his head fell on my lap, making me lean in and kiss him feverishly.

"Goodnight" I spoke, wrapping the breathless tiny boy in my arms as I watch his thin lips that are extra pink and kiss his neck one time before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

And I hope that one day he'll understand how much I love him. How much I'll protect him from all the evil in this world and how I'll love his flaws unconditionally and always think he's perfect to me. Because all his flaws is what makes him perfect.

 

~

 

"Mr. Styles?" A nurse spoke, gathering up my attention.

"'M here" I mumbled as Harry's grip on my waist tightened a bit, bringing me closer.

"The Doctor will see you now" The woman spoke as Harry and I stood, him leading my steps.

"Sit here little one" Harry spoke as he pushed me softly to sit on the chair, I gulped, scared of what's going to happen.

"Ah, Mr. And Mr. Styles?" I heard someone speak, his voice a bit rough and manly.

"That's us" I heard Harry speak with a hint of happiness, making me smile as he took my hand in his.

"I'm Dr. Shepard and I'll be your problem solver for the day" He spoke cheerfully which made me giggle a bit. I love happy people.

"So, Louis, have you been eating something certain this past week that you think upset your stomach?" He asks, making me shake my head.

"Are you sensitive from any particular food that you have eaten without noticing perhaps?" He asks again and I slowly shake my head. Only thing I eat are cereal and Chinese take away these days.

"Hmm... Have you, by any chance, been sexually active?" Doc asks again and I feel the blush coating my neck and cheeks pink. I nod slowly.

"Wow... Okay, there is a bit of a possibility that I have in mind, but for now, I'm going to take a blood and urine sample and take it to the lab, it'll take 20 minutes top, if that's okay?" The doc asks as I nod.

"Is... Is he okay Dr?" Harry asked worriedly, squeezing my hand as I bit my lip.

"I think he is, we just gotta make sure, alright? Everything's gonna be okay" Dr. Shepard slightly confirmed as he walked out of the room, leaving us with our thoughts.

The nurse came in and took a blood sample which made me feel a bit wheezy ("I hate needles!" I'd protest.) and gave me a sample cup to fill it for the urine test before she walked out from the same door the Doc came in.

"What do you think it'll be?" I asked Harry, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Dunno. Maybe you're finally pregnant, huh?" Harry spoke teasingly, making me mentally role my eyes as I swat at him.

"I really don't know, little one, but I just hope everything's gonna be okay" Harry spoke, gathering me up from my seat as I squealed, seating me in his lap.

"I love you" Harry spoke as I slowly wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you" I reply as he leaned in and kissed my lips, his soft ones fitting perfectly between my own.

The door squeaked open signaling that someone came in. I squealed lightly as I turned around on his lap.

"You guys are the cutest couple. Do you have any kids?" Dr. Shepard asked, making my cheeks flush pink as Harry's arms tightened around my waist.

"We were actually thinking about adopting one soon" Harry replied happily, kissing my cheek as I smiled.

"Ah, well you guys are in it for a surprise" Dr. Shepard chuckle, making me frown in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes Louis. Your blood test is normal and your body is still working and healthy with a... Month old baby" Dr. Shepard informed as I feel every breath getting knocked out of my body.

"Wait what? But I'm a guy? What?" I ask in surprise as I waited for both Dr. Shepard's explanation and Harry's reaction.

"It's actually possible for some guys too. We've received at least 15 cases of male pregnancy these past 3 years. What's the cause is you were born with woman parts from inside. The ovaries and all the set, you could've got pregnant all along" Dr. Shepard explains as I bite my lip, feeling my eyes watering.

"We're... Having a baby?" Harry's soft voice breaks as I turn to meet the sound.

"We're going to have a baby" I confirm, smiling so wide as he picks me up and puts me down.

"We're going to have a baby!!" Harry screeched, voice so happy, happiest I've ever heard. I giggled.

"We're going to have a baby!" Harry exclaims again as I and Dr. Shepard laugh at his excitement.

"Oh my God we're gonna have a baby" Harry spoke, and I feel like he's crying with me too.

"Are you tearing up?" I ask, extending my hand as he held it and led it to his cheek, coating my fingertips with his tears.

"I am. I'm so happy, little one" Harry spoke as I nodded, I'm so happy too.

"Alright, happy couple, you should all rest because I've got something else" Mr. Shepard spoke as we all seated, too happy and giddy to not move.

"So, Louis, I heard your blindness is caused by a car accident, is that right?" Mr. Shepard asks, making me a bit sad and frowning all of a sudden.

"Um yeah... For five years now, why?" I ask, feeling suddenly worried and nervous.

"Have you ever thought of surgery?" Dr. Shepard asked as I but my lip, nodding.

"But all Doctors say that it's too risky and might cause a permanent eye damage" I reply, making him hum in thought.

"Perhaps you should know that one of London's best eye doctor's are coming to work here in 5 months" Dr. Shepard informed as I frowned, Harry's hand above of mine.

"What's in it for me though?" I ask with a raise of my brow.

"Well, I've looked through your file and all the other Doctors said that there's a 75% of eye damage, right? So I made a quick call to Dr. Kazinsky, the Doc I'm talking to you about and I explained your case and everything, and he told me he'd be delighted to meet up with you sometime when he's back and maybe you'll get your sight back, who knows" Dr. Shepard filled us in and I felt goosebumps on my whole body.

"So.. I could get my sight back?" I ask, suddenly smiling even wider if that's possible.

"There is a chance, yes, but my advice and order to you is to wait after pregnancy's over, just in case it'll harm the baby in a way" Dr. Shepard advised and ordered, making Harry kiss my cheek again.

"This is a good day baby" He speaks with a soft tone and I nod.

"It is, we're having a baby and getting my sight back! Woohoo!" I cheered, making Dr. Shepard and Harry to laugh at my silliness.

 

~

 

"Harold, c'mere for a sec!" I heard Lydia shout for me to come over, making me groan.

"What is it? Rocket 9 busted a nut again?" I ask sarcastically, earning a glare from her.

"No, it's Ed. He says he needs a hand in the warehouse, they're trying to fuel the MX109 engine" Lydia informed, making my eyes widen.

"But... MX109 isn't due till like next year, why the rush?" I ask curiously as she sighed.

"Mr. Dean thinks it's time to carry some samples from Uranus once again" Lydia informs as she clicks away on the keyboard of her laptop.

"But we took samples last year!" I exclaim as she shook her head.

"Tell me about it. Ed's still got 60% to finish the engine so we kind of need all the help we can get, would you go now?" Lydia asks as I frown, nodding before walking away and taking my car to the warehouse.

Once I'm there I heard shouting.

"No, Dean, It'll take ages! Why don't you just take XZ119?" I heard Ed's voice cry in the frustration as I walk towards the warehouse.

The thing is, the place is a mess. Like, tools and engines and other things all sprawled on the floor. Annie, Leah and Salem all looking like they're gonna pass out. I frowned.

"It'll last longer! But Dean– what if we don't finish it on time!?" Ed exclaims on the phone, his face red from anger I'd guess.

"Got it, boss. We'll do what you say" Ed sighed before hanging up, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Who died here?" I ask goofily, trying to lighten the stressed tension in the air.

"I think I did" Annie replied, stretching her back as Salem groaned.

"Last minute orders are the worst, I'm telling you" Leah spoke, frowning.

"Yeah well Dean will feed us to the cats if we don't finish the engine before the 31st of March" Ed informed as I gasped.

"Are you serious? That's like... Less than a month away!" I screech, feeling sorry for them.

"27 days to be exact" Salem reported as he sighed.

"If you need any help, just tell me and I will" I offered as Ed smiled a bit.

"That's why I called you in. The chip is missing from a part in the engine and we'd like you to generate a new one. Say.. 6900MB? we've got 5 in already" Ed informed as he showed me the engine and where the chip's missing.

"So 69 gaga bites?" I asked as Ed nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, that'll be good. Also I've got quite the news" Ed spoke with a smirk.

"And that'd be?" Annie asked, raising a brow.

"Remember how last time it was me and Payne and Malik on the trip? May 2015?" Ed asked as we all nodded.

"Well, this year it'll be all you 3 and Horan, and surprisingly, you, Harry" Ed explained as I felt my eyes widen.

"Me? What'd they need me for in space?" I ask in confusion, trying to ignore the excitement pumping through my veins.

"Well, since we're not sure of MX109 that much, Dean said it'd be best if you were there, to help with the engine in case anything happens, so they won't send another rocket to help. Two birds with one stone and all that shit" Ed explained with a smile and I could die from the excitement that's inside me.

"How long would the trip be?" Leah asked, smiling so wide.

"Dean said it'll be 2 weeks at max, but who knows, right?" Ed asked as Annie, Leah and Salem all cheered happily.

"But Louis... I can't leave him now that he's pregnant" I frown as Ed put on his thinking pose.

"His mom's and yours are coming over in 4 weeks, aren't they?" He asks and I nod.

"You could always ask your mom or his to stay with him for the two weeks, beside, Dean said at max two weeks, so maybe you'll get back before that, you know?" He suggested and I smiled, thanking him before we were all shoo'ed away by Lydia. ("Try and do your work before your fed to the cats by Dean!" She'd yell.)

And how sick is that? Going into outer space and being a part astronaut? I can't believe I've got this opportunity, everything's falling in place again! I'm happy, Louis' happy and we've got a baby on the way! What could possibly ruin this?

If only I didn't ask.

 

~

 

"2 weeks you say?" I hum as we lay in bed that night.

"Well yeah, unless you want me to stay? I could always stay–" Harry offered worriedly as I cut him off.

"No way in hell! You're gonna go and come back and tell me what it feels like being a half astronaut!" I exclaim with a smile as his arms tighten around my waist, the feeling of his lips on my neck softly.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Harry asked and I smiled.

"I know because I love you so much too" I answer as I feel him smile on my neck.

"Are there cellphones in outer space?" I ask after a couple minutes of silence, making Harry laugh at the crook of my neck.

"'M afraid not, my love. But you do have the emergency card, right? You could come by two times a week and I'm sure Lydia will contact us somehow" Harry informed, kissing my neck again.

"That sounds like a plan but having space phones would be a great revolution in technology, don't you think?" I ask as Harry laughs again. I love his laugh. I love him wholly.

"I'd pass that suggestion to Dean and see what'd he say" Harry murmurs as he turns me around in his arms, making me face him.

"Ugh, please don't. That man is a snob, I don't like him" I reply with a grimace, making Harry giggle.

"Hey! He's not that bad! You just gotta know him well enough to see his true colors" Harry explained and I smirked.

"Well why don't you set us up on a date? I'm sure I'll be taking a liking in the old man, start seeing his true colors and all that" I suggested as I feel his arms tighten around my waist.

"Don't you dare" He whispers hotly in my ears, making me bite my lip.

"Who knows? Maybe he'd be a better boyfriend than you" I end with a smirk that was soon replaced with a yelp as Harry pinned me down on bed, pinning my wrists above my head.

He kissed my lips softly before moving to my chin and neck, abusing it with love bites and kisses and leaving me squirming at his faintest touches.

"You're mine" He whispers in my ear, making me shiver.

"Yours, always" I reply as he kisses me again, his fingertips tracing my bare chest.

And it's times like these I treasure. Not too sexual but not too soft, just in the middle. Perfect touches and perfect lips. And everything about him to me is perfect. Everything's falling in place and everyone's happy, what could get better?

But it only was the exact opposite.

 

~

 

"Mum!" I screech as I hug her, feeling warm and loved in a matter of seconds.

"Hazza my boy! Oh my, look at you! You're all grown and with long hair I almost don't recognize my baby anymore" She spoke softly, her eyes watering a bit as I smiled.

"Mum, I'll always be your baby boy, with long hair or with not" I confirm as she beams at me, hugging me again.

"I thought you were my baby?" I heard a soft voice speak as I turn around to find Louis at the kitchen doorway.

"We kinda share him, don't we?" Mom replied to Louis with a wink as Louis giggled and nodded.

"Now come here and give your mum a hug!" She spoke happily as she hugged Louis, making me smile widely.

"Where's Jay?" Mum asks as she examines the house, making me pick up her bags and take it to the guests bedroom.

"She's on her way, how was your ride?" I heard Louis ask her as I walk right in, wrapping my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. Mum smiles.

"You two are the cutest, have I ever told you that?" Mum says as Louis blushed with a shy smile and I roll my eyes fondly.

"About 200 times a day, yes mum" I replied sarcastically as Louis scowled at me.

"Well do you blame me for being happy? I'm going to be a grandma!" She clapped happily as I smile at the thought.

"Plus, he's already showing! How beautiful!" She protested as Louis blushed even more.

"I don't, I really don't" I reply smiling, kissing Louis' cheek before unwrapping my arms from his waist, going to fill her a glass of white wine and Louis a glass of orange juice.

"I miss alcohol" Louis whined, frowning.

"Just 3 more months lovely" I remind him, placing a hand over his belly.

"I'm going to miss you" Louis spoke as I kissed his neck.

"Just two weeks tops my love" I reply with a smile.

"But that's too loooooong!" He moaned, frowning as I massaged his back.

"Oh hush, I promised you to bring you back a star, didn't I?" I spoke as he smiled.

"But you already did" He spoke and I raise a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask in curiosity.

"You brought me yourself; what more beautiful star can you bring for me?" He replied with a smile as I beamed, leaning in to kiss him, appreciating him.

And I really don't know what good things I've done in my life to deserve him, but what ever it is, I'm glad I did.

 

~

 

"Have you got all the tools and the storage of food and equipments?" Ed asks as I check them off the list.

"Yes, yes and yes" I answered as he smiled.

"Very well, I'll be up in the controlling system for countdown. Good luck and see you all in two weeks!" Ed cheered as he hugged us all and waved us goodbye, taking the elevator to the controlling system as we walked out to the field.

"How cool is this guys? This is insane!" Annie squealed, marching in her suit.

"Talk about insane, I feel adrenaline pumping through my veins!" Salem commented, smiling widely.

"I know right! It's so surreal!" Leah clapped cheerfully as I smiled, my phone vibrating in my pocket.

A text from my Louis. I smiled even wider.

 

into the smiting  
sky tense  
with  
blend

ing  
the  
tree      leaps  
                  a stiffened exquisite

i  
wait the sweet  
annihilation of swift  
flesh

i make me stern against  
your charming strength

O haste  
        annihilator  
drawing into you my enchanting  
leaves.

Into the smitten, I am with you :)

Come back soon, my heart misses you x

 

"Why're you smiling so hard mate?" Salem asked and I shook my head with a silly smile on my lips.

"Just received the cutest text from my husband, s'all" I reply as all three of them coo at me, making me blush but roll my eyes too.

"Come on!" Annie shouts as she jogs of to the rocket, making me gulp with ease.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Leah asks smirking, making me glare at her.

"Never was a fan of heights so" I answer as she laughs.

"Leah is scared too, she just wants to look tough s'all" Salem explained and I smirked as Leah gasped.

"Not true!" She swatted his arm as we climb the stairs and enter the rocket.

"Let's all settle down, we've got a few minutes before take off" Niall informed as we nodded, all of us turning on the buttons to work it as I settle on generating the engine for the second time since first was the one we were sure it worked.

"Think 6900MB is enough for two weeks?" Niall asked as I nodded.

"Last trip they wasted 5 gaga bites a day, sometimes even 4 so we're gonna be good for two weeks" I reply as he nodded, smiling before he returned to his position.

We all sat in our places, putting on the seatbelts as countdown begins.

"And we're taking off in 10.. 9.. 8.." Lydia counts down as I close my eyes, suddenly feeling terrified.

"Don't worry mate, it's going to be okay" I heard Salem's voice speak.

"3.. 2..1!" Lydia shouts as Horan pushes the button of take off, and soon our bodies were shaking as we were shot out to the sky.

I closed my eyes even harder, fisting my hands and reassuring myself that everything was going to be okay.

"Mate, you can open your eyes now" I heard Niall speak a few minutes later, making me slowly open my eyes.

Annie, Salem, Lean and Niall were all flying around my head.

"Isn't this cool or what?!" Annie squealed, laughing with Leah as she kicked at her legs, as if she was swimming.

"Come on mate, this is the most fun we get on this trip; flying" Salem spoke as I smiled so widely, unclasping the belt as I flew from my chair, ever so slowly. I shouted.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim happily as Salem and Niall laugh.

"Told you mate, now come on guys! Who wants to see outer space in its damn flesh?" Niall spoke, his Irish accent thick as we all cheered and nodded our heads in acceptance.

We all crowded to the head system and we felt unreal. The whole situation was unreal.

Because we were flying inside a rocket ship and now facing thousands of stars in the dark sky.

"Look! There's the earth!" Salem exclaimed, pointing at the earth. My eyes widened and jaw hang in surprise.

"It's... It's so big.. And beautiful" I let out as I heard the girl's breaths hitch.

"This is outrageous!" Leah squeals in awe, cupping a hand over her lips.

"So, who wants to be the first one to take a selfie with the earth?" Niall joked with a wink as we all laughed.

And it's beautiful. This is beautiful. The chance to get to see the world's true beauty from the outside... It's almost unreal. And I really wish Louis was here right now. I really wish the surgery will get his eyesight back for good.

 

~

 

"Lou?" I heard my mom's voice boom through the empty living room.

"On the couch ma!" I reply as I heard her footsteps, the seat next to me now warm with a body.

"I made you blueberry pancakes, still your favorite right?" She asks softly and I nod, smiling.

"Great! With syrup?" She asked again and I nodded, hearing the squirting of syrup on blueberry pancakes.

"Open your mouth boo" Mom ordered as I did, having a mouth full of blueberry pancakes and syrup in the matter of seconds.

"Say, do you still love poetry?" She asked as I nod, not being able to talk with a mouthful.

"You should recite me a poem you love" She spoke and I sat in silence, thinking of one.

"And what were roses.  Perfume? For i do  
Forget... Or mere Music mounting Unsurely  
Twilight  
But here were something more Maturely  
Childish, more beautiful almost than you.  
Yet if not flower,tell me softly who  
be these haunters of dreams always demurely  
halfsmiling from cool faces,moving purely  
With muted steps,yet somewhat proudly too—  
Are they not ladies,ladies of my dreams  
justly touching roses their fingers  
whitely  
Live by?  
Queens, queens laughing lightly  
crowned with far colors,  
Thinking very much  
Of nothing and whom dawn loves most to touch  
Wishing by willows, bending upon streams?" I end with a smile as I recite 'And what were roses. Perfume? For i do.'

"Wow... Boo bear that's beautiful!" She cheered excitedly as I giggled, blushing a bit.

"Thanks ma" I reply as we fall into comfortable silence.

"Have you thought of names for the boy?" Mom asks as I smile.

"We were thinking Adam or Noah, not really settled though" I reply, playing with my hands.

"That's beautiful. Can me and Anne go crib and baby clothes shopping? Please?" Mom begged as I laughed, shaking my head at her silliness.

"Of course you can ma" I reply as she squeal, hugging me sideways as I laugh even more.

"Everything's going to be perfect!" She cheered happily as she she ordered me to open my mouth for another bite.

"I hope you're right ma, I really, really do.." I reply with a frown, but quickly replace it with a tiny smile and happy thoughts as I think about the surgery.

I'll be able to wake up in the morning and stare at my beautiful husband. Oh my, I'll finally know what he looks like. And our baby boy. I can't stop smiling. Nothing can ruin this.

Why did I get my hopes up high?

 

~

"Louis!" I shout as soon as I see him, running to him as I picked him in my arms, his scent and warmth made me feel like home again.

"Hazza! I've missed you so much!" Louis squealed happily as he hugged me tighter, legs wrapped around my waist and arms wrapped around my neck.

"I missed you so much too little one" I reply fondly as I kiss his lips that taste like sweet tea and cinnamon biscuits.

"Never leave me that long again, you hear me Mister?" Louis warned as I chuckled, putting him back down.

"No promises baby, but I'm here now okay? I missed you and peanut" I speak as I place a hand gently on his belly.

"Peanut? Who's peanut?" A voice I recognize very well, Jay, asks as she walks right in with a plate of cinnamon cookies and glass of milk.

"It's what he calls the boy I'm carrying" Louis explain with that look of fond washing over his features.

"Peanut you say? How cute" Jay coos as I laugh.

"How are you all?" I asked as we all got seated on the couch, my arm wrapped around his waist.

"I'm good. Haven't done much baking in a long time, I missed it" Jay informs as I laugh again, Louis' cheeks tinted pink.

"You offered!" Louis protests as she laughs.

"I know boo, I'm just teasing" She replies as Louis huffs making me chuckle at my silly boy.

"What about you baby?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"It was the weirdest two weeks since you weren't here. But, however, I've been going to Ms. Gordon's call more now. I've also met 2 new friends!" Louis explains cheerfully as I smile fondly. God, I'm deeply in love.

"Is that so little one? What's their names?" I ask, showing interest as his smile widens.

"Sass and Silke!" He informs as I chuckle.

"What unique names" I note as he cuddles me side.

"I know right! It's weird but also cute! They act cute too!" Louis gushes as I laugh.

"Sounds like you had an amazing 2 weeks love" I spoke as he nodded, smiling.

"Still missed you nonetheless, H" He informed with a pout as my heart leaped with love. I quickly leaned in to kiss the pout away.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" I spoke as he nodded.

"Yes, yes you are" He replied, smiling as he laid his head in the crook of my neck, both of us getting engaged into a conversation with Jay.

And how beautiful can a person be?

 

~

 

"Harry! Someone's on the phone for you!" Lydia shouted, making me leave everything behind and reply to the call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"H? We're in the hospital. Louis' water broke" A voice spoke that I recognized as Jay's spoke, making me freeze in spot.

"Wait–seriously? Oh my God, I'm on my way!" I reply quickly, hanging off as I head to the back room to put on my coat and take my bag.

"Where are you going?" Lydia yelled after me.

"Louis' water broke! Hospital!" I shouted without looking back, quickly running to the car as I started the engine.

I drive the fastest (but also safest) I've ever did and it only makes me more nervous and anxious when I reach the hospital.

"Mr. Styles?" I ask the nurse.

"Family?" She asks as she types his name away.

"Husband" I reply as she nods with a smile, giving me the directions to his room.

"Jay?" I ask as soon as I see her sitting on the chair looking stressed.

"H, hi, he's having a C-section. He'll be out in a few hours" Jay fills in as I sigh in relief, feeling a bit guilty for not being there when it happened.

Just a few more hours till peanut can come to life.

 

~

 

"Lou? Little one? Wake up" I heard a faint voice speak as I try and talk, feeling in despair.

"Boo.. Are you feeling okay?" Harry spoke softly as both of his hands were wrapped around my hand.

"I... I feel pain in my stomach" I reply quietly as the warmth on my hand leaves.

"Jay? Could you please call a nurse for the painkillers?" I heard Harry ask, a few footsteps and the creaking of a door being shut was heard.

"Is... Where's peanut?" I ask, frowning.

"He's here Louis.. He's so beautiful.. He even have your eyes" Harry explains and I feel goosebumps on my whole body.

"Can I.. Can I carry him?" I ask as I heard a breathless chuckle.

"Of course Lou" He replies as I wait, holding my arms out as he positioned the baby in my arms. My breath hitched.

I trace a fingertip on his face, feeling his features. His little nose and chubby cheeks and little mouth. He sounds and feels beautiful. I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Harry, he's so beautiful" I spoke as I smile though the tears.

"He is, Lou, and he's ours" He spoke as I smile widely, feeling the happiest I ever felt.

And is it crazy for a man to fall in love with his newborn son that he never saw?

 

~

 

"Good luck Lou, me and Adam will be waiting here for you, okay? We both love you very very much and we can't wait for you to see again. I love you" I whisper as I lean to kiss his lips one more time before he was taken away to the surgery room, leaving me with every fiber of hope, mentally praying that everything will be alright.

 

~

 

"Mr. Styles?" I heard a voice ask, cutting me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I reply to the nurse who just smiled.

"The surgery went very well, you can see him now if you want" She informs me and I felt all the oxygen getting knocked out of my lungs.

"Y-Yes, please" I replied as I stood up, with Adam in my arms and my mum and Jay behind me.

I entered the room that lights were off. Dr. Kazinsky standing beside Louis' bed as Louis laid there, talking to the Doc with a cotton on both eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Styles. Are you ready?" He asks me and I nod shakily, scared all of a sudden as I hand Adam over to mum.

What if he doesn't love what he sees? What if I'm not what expects? What if he thinks I'm too ugly? Oh my God why am I freaking out?

"Are you ready, Louis?" Dr. Kazinsky asked Louis who smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be Doc" He replied as he smiled.

"Very well then" He spoke as I stood to the right of Louis', the Doc on his left.

"Don't open yours eyes until I tell you to do, Lou, and when you do, make sure you open them slowly, okay?" Dr. Kazinsky ordered as Louis nods.

"Okay" He leaned in a removed the cottons from his eyes. I gulped; dry throat.

"Okay Louis, on the count of 3, open them slowly, okay?" He orders again as Louis nods.

"1... 2... 3" Mr. Kazinsky counted down as my breath hitched and I found myself closing my eyes shut.

A few moments passed with silence; you can almost hear a needle hitting the ground of how quite it suddenly became.

"H-Harry..?" I heard my lover's voice speak as I opened my eyes slowly, looking at him only to see him staring right back at me.

"H-Hello.." I reply, biting my lip as I feel awkward, acting like strangers of some sort.

"You're... You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen" He let out as I felt my eyes water al of a sudden. Oh my God.

"Louis" And that was the last thing I said before I threw my arms around him, crying on his chest.

"Shh, my dear. Everything's okay. We're okay" He spoke reassuringly as I nod, sniffling as Jay and Anne came over to hug him, tears also in their eyes.

"Ah, happy moments are the most beautiful. I'll leave you all to catch up" Dr. Kazinsky informed before walking out, all of us thanking him for everything he've done.

"Adam?" Louis' voice breaks as he take the 9 months old baby in his arms.

"Oh my God, I was right. He's beautiful" Louis spoke in awe as his son wrapped his tiny fist around his finger.

"I know right" I reply, feeling the happiest I ever was.

"You're beautiful" He spoke again as we lock eyes, and it feels so surreal, to lock eyes with him for real now. To know he can see me.

"You've said that already" I replied with a blush.

"Oh God, I'll never stop saying it. Never after today" He promised as he kisses my forehead.

"I love you" I told him, kissing his hair.

He sighed. "I love you so much more"

And maybe it was all the happiness that got us caught up, but no one can blame us. We're young and in love with the malt beautiful baby. Can things get any better?

Or any worse?

 

~

 

"It's weird Lou, don't you think?" Harry asked as I cut the carrots in small sticks.

"What is?" I reply as Harry takes a seat on the kitchen counter.

"That Adam's already 4 but doesn't know how to talk. Only words he says are 'papa' and 'dada'. Do you think we should take him to the doctor?" Harry asks as I frown.

"Do you think something's wrong with our son?" I ask softly, biting my lip as I hear Harry's sigh.

"Only one way to find out" Harry replies as he exits the kitchen with his phone in his hands, leaving me with my thoughts.

It is quite strange for a 4 year old to be a slow talker, maybe we're taking it too fast?

Or maybe it's too last?

 

~

 

"You guys need to sit down for this" Dr. Victoria says as we take a seat, Adam on my lap.

"What's wrong Dr? Is everything okay?" I ask in pure worry as Louis takes my hand in his.

"Not really... Have you guys ever heard of a syndrome called the Prader-Willie Syndrome?" Dr. Victoria asks as we both frown and shake our heads.

"Well, Prader–Willi Syndrome is a rare genetic disorder in which seven genes on chromosome 15 are deleted or unexpressed on the paternal chromosome" She explains as I felt my breath hitch.

"What.. What are the signs or symptoms?" Louis asks as I try and breathe.

"There are many signs and symptoms of Prader-Willi Syndrome. The symptoms can range from poor muscle tone during infancy to behavioral problems in early childhood. Some symptoms that are usually found in infants, besides poor muscle tone, would be a lack of eye coordination; some are born with almond-shaped eyes; and due to poor muscle tone the infant may not have a strong sucking reflex. Their cry is weak, and they have difficulty waking up. Another sign of this disease is a thin upper lip" She explained as I looked down at Adam. He haves a thin upper lip and almond shaped eyes. Fuck.

"But... Isn't there a cure?" I ask hopefully, trying to think of positive things.

"Prader–Willi syndrome has no cure; however, several treatments are in place to lessen the condition's symptoms. During infancy, subjects should undergo therapies to improve muscle tone. Speech and occupational therapy are also indicated. During the school years, children benefit from a highly structured learning environment as well as extra help. The largest problem associated with the syndrome is severe obesity" She explains and I bite my lip, trying to hold back the tears.

"We'll take the treatment.. Thank you" I spoke as she prescribed the medicine we should pick up for Adam and apologized, but I wanted to get out of there as fast I could.

"We can do this, okay? We're strong and were brave and we can help Adam, we can help him. We're in this together, okay? Always" Louis reassured me as I cried, hugging Adam in my arms as he hugged both of us.

Forget the happiness. Forget perfection. This is far from both of them. And things really could get worse. I don't want anything to happen to my baby boy. What did possibly go wrong?

 

~

 

(This poem is written by me, so please don't post it anywhere without giving credits, thank you x)

There was once a little boy, who didn't want to grow big  
He used to play with his toys, and always used to sing. He wore all green, and befriended a pretty fairy  
His happiness was always seen, and smiles were all he used to carry.  
But then he went to neverland, up high in the dark sky  
He stayed there on the sand, so happy that he can fly  
And then he he grew sad, having no one around  
And he honestly felt bad, that silence was the only sound  
He started hearing a voice, stuck in the back of his mind  
He really didn't have much of a choice, so he just sat and sighed  
Waiting for someone to come, it took him years.  
And when it came to that little someone, they only brought him tears.  
He thought he was going mad, he was crying for no good reason  
But he was just really sad, he didn't notice the change of season  
When summer turned into winter, and leaves turned from green to yellow  
He knew he was in the center, but it was an echo of his own 'hello'  
He went back to the city, and he did nothing but cry  
The lights were so pretty, but not pretty enough for him to try  
Try to survive his pain, and try to survive his sadness  
But it was a part of his brain, which sucked him into madness  
He took a drink after another, he wanted to forget  
But he didn't want to bother, that little beeping target  
It's telling him to not, it's telling him to let go  
But it was that someone who bought, the end to his life and so  
He was strong, and he was so brave  
He did no wrong, but he's gone and there's only his name to crave.

"He's... He's gone" I cry as I fall on my knees, staring at the tombstone in front of me.

R.I.P Adam Styles  
A beloved son and friend,  
You'll always be missed  
2016-2036

"He's gone, Harry, my baby.." I cried as I hug Harry, tears falling down.

"He's gone.." Harry whispered, suddenly breaking out of his shock and crying for the first time since it happened.

And I guess that's what this all means. This is life. It's sometimes shitty but it can be something beautiful. Something so extraordinary that'll make you feel like nothing could get worst. And then without you knowing, it'll come and strike. It'll leave a mark and sometimes it'll remove it. Life is like skin. You could cut it open, but it'd still repair itself, until one day the cut is too deep that no one will be able to help cure it. Not even the closest to you. So I think that's what life is. Skin. And experiences. One day you're at the top of the world and the next you're out for good. It's confusing, life that is. But it's the only thing making it all real. Making you real. And if life wasn't skin, what'd be? But an empty breath of a dead person, an empty part of the lifeless you.

And the wise man said before he died;

It was many and many a year ago,   
   In a kingdom by the sea,   
That a maiden there lived whom you may know   
   By the name of Annabel Lee;   
And this maiden she lived with no other thought   
   Than to love and be loved by me. 

I was a child and she was a child,   
   In this kingdom by the sea,   
But we loved with a love that was more than love—   
   I and my Annabel Lee—   
With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven   
   Coveted her and me. 

And this was the reason that, long ago,   
   In this kingdom by the sea,   
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling   
   My beautiful Annabel Lee;   
So that her highborn kinsmen came   
   And bore her away from me,   
To shut her up in a sepulchre   
   In this kingdom by the sea. 

The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,   
   Went envying her and me—   
Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know,   
   In this kingdom by the sea)   
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,   
   Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. 

But our love it was stronger by far than the love   
   Of those who were older than we—   
   Of many far wiser than we—   
And neither the angels in Heaven above   
   Nor the demons down under the sea   
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul   
   Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; 

For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams   
   Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;   
And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes   
   Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;   
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side   
   Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,   
   In her sepulchre there by the sea—   
   In her tomb by the sounding sea.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to dedicate this to dervla, annie, nicole, lotte, naomi, makenna, haileigh and shay for giving me enough motivation to do this. i love you guys to pieces. thank you xx


End file.
